Neon Watchmen Evangelion
by Mrotrax
Summary: Who unnerves NERV? In an age of grey, one young man, raised by an unlikely mentor, refuses to forsake his ideals and mission; justice for all. There is a new Rorschach; who fights Angels when not patrolling the streets. Read and Review, would ye kindly?
1. Hero

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

Exert from the last School report of Shinji Ikari

Justice. Defined in Webster's Dictionary as 'just behaviour or treatment.

Ex: "a concern for justice, peace, and genuine respect for people"

What does this word mean in a Post Second Impact world?

Had it not been for a single meeting, I would not have bothered with such a concept. Now, its entire existence guides me.

Humanity's greatest strength is resilience and ingenuity, but those traits also come with the possibilities of corruption and cruelty.

We were given a second chance after an event that halved our world. A warning, perhaps?

Regardless, I will move to live my life as one who fights for justice and the good of all. Whether as a lawyer or police officer is unclear, but I will dedicate my life to such.

Some call this a fool's errand. They may be right. But to give up without trying is not the way of humanity.

NGE-WM

 _ **Rorschach's Journal-Tokyo 3 Case**_

 _ **Entry #1**_

 _ **Tokyo-3. A city that reeks of fear, hypocrisy and arrogance even miles away. Train ride was empty. Time to think. Would've taken me three days to get here on foot. Ghost town upon arrival. Rumours may be true after all. Investigate further if opportunity arises.**_

 _ **Currently waiting for ride to Gendo's organization. Misato Katsuragi.**_

 _ **She's all the proof I need that this city needs to be changed.**_

 ** _Women flaunts herself in a teasing manner,_ _proud of her body._ _Expects to be impressed with internet? Supposed military woman with a high ranking in NERV._**

 _ **Also, late.**_

 _ **Horribly late.**_

 _ **Confidence in NERV dwindling. Any true secret society or organization would be a secret. Everyone knows about them. Didn't even need to do any hacking or thumb breaking to get intel on them.**_

 _ **Back to point.**_

 _ **This city's streets are shelves of collected dust, blowing in the wind and allowing even more to settle. Its gutters are filled with nostalgia no one cares for in spite of being a showing of humanity's strength. Beneath me, this awful city, it screams like an abattoir full of retarded children. And the night reeks of sex and regret.**_

 ** _The world is on the edge, this city at the_ _centre._ _Soon chaos will erupt,_ _t_ _rue colours will be shown and the few brave will die young and stupid. Then the rest will come together,_ _wrapped in the costs of their avarice and ignorance. They'll bundle together_ _and call out; save us!_**

 _ **And I'll look down and answer: Why?**_

 _ **They had a chance. Should've followed in steps of mother and sensei. Day's work, day's pay. Treat others as you would have yourself. Honour ideals.**_

 _ **Instead, they were lemmings who followed the bread crumbs of the corrupt elite. Of Gendo. Not my fault they were slow to see the cliff.**_

 _ **But where there is injustice and fear, justice must triumph, even if blood must be shed and bodies broken. If lives must be ruined. The ones responsible have no problem doing such, so neither will I.**_

 _ **I will not comprise. I will not run.**_

 _ **Armageddon, thy name is Angels. And I be the necessary devil.**_

It had been two hours since he arrived. Putting the journal away and slipping into his backpack, the 14 year old boy looked around, hoping to find anything to kill his boredom.

He caught sight of a girl, who looked about his age. What stood out about her was her hair; blue as the sky. No sooner had he blinked, she was gone.

She had been cute. He mused.

Then he saw another blue sight; but this one was far more uncomfortable: a completely naked blue man with an odd symbol on his forehead. Unlike the girl, his attention was rapt soley on the boy; blank, pupiless eyes peering into his soul.

He then disappeared without a trace.

"...Need 8 hours sleep." The boy said, only to be sent to the ground by a rumble. Looking up, he saw jets racing towards a strange looking monster; a mix of a stick figure and from with a bird skull and red orb.

The creature smashed a building, its debris falling towards the boy. Normal people would be scared, but the boy simply jumped out of the way...and into the way of a car that screeched to a halt in front of him.

"Hi there!"

The driver was the woman from the photo, albeit in a far more professional and sleek attire.

"Captain Katsuragi." Shinji nodded, jumping into the passenger seat as she sped off.

"Were you waiting long?"

"Two hours."

The woman chuckled weakly

"Sorry, just move here. Not used to the city layout."

"Hmh." Shinji retorted.

A moment of silence overtook them.

"So...you got the stuff we sent?"

Nodding, Shinji produced a card and pamphlet, decorated with the word 'NERV'.

"You read them?"

Shinji nodded.

"...Must be looking forward to seeing your dad again, huh?"

A growl escaped the boy's throats.

"No."

...

"You're not much of a talker, are you?" Misato smiled.

"The more words one uses, the less weight they carry." Shinji replied, reaching into his backpack to grab and empty a waterbottle. "Don't trust you yet either."

He then spied something.

"Where the jets go?"

Misato saw he was right.

"...T-they wouldn't."

The sky started to darken as something fell from the sky.

"They would." Shinji said in a bored voice.

"GET DOWN!"

Misato covered the boy with her body as a bomb shook the area, sending her car flying and rolling. A few minutes, it stopped.

"Get off."

Misato looked down to see an unamused Shinji in her bosom and got up, strecthing her aching joints.

"Ya know, mpost guys wouldn;t cpmplain." She teased.

"Not suicidal." Shinji retorted as he walekd over to a nearby hardware store.

"Um, Shinji?"

"Battery fried." The boy said. "Getting new ones."

Misato smiled

' _Seems like we got a smart cookie after all.'_

20 minutes later, they arrived at the Geofront; a gigantic pryamind fortress. Shinji actually whistled in appreciation...which was gone10 minutes later.

"Lost." He announced

"We're no lost." Misato assured him. "We're...taking the scenice route! Yeah!"

Shinji simply pointed to the hallway ahead.

"Two turns back was the entrance."

Misato blushed

"...W-well! YOU try getting us around, smart guy!"

It would prove to be unnecessary, as someone else came around

"Honestly, Misato! We're short-staffed already, and you get lost again!"

She was another beautiful woman; blonde hair and a beauty mark. What would get most folk's attention was her attire...or rather, lack thereof: all she was was a bikini and breathing mask, altough a labcoat was on one her arms.

Misato weakly chuckled.

"H-hey Ritsuko..." She then smiled and turned to introduce the young man with her. "This is the Third Chi...Shinji?"

The boy had turned his back to them, his form stiff.

"Please." Shinji said, his right hand covering his eyes. "Cover yourself."

Ritsuko and Misato were shocked

"Is he gay?" The blonde whispered to her longtime friend, but not qutetly enough, as:

"No. But you're indecent." Shinji growled back.

Ritsuko slipped into her lab-coat

"Well, he's nothing like his father." Misato smiled weakly.

"Not father." Shinji growled as he turned around, a fire in his eyes. "Sensei made me who I am. Man just gave sperm. Doesn't make him a dad."

Ritsuko humphed

"Such a child."

"Least I don't dye my hair." Shinji retorted, glaring at the doctor, who did the same.

Sensing the negative mood, Misato clapped her hands.

"Welp! You said we're in a hurry, right Ritz? Lets get going."

Wordlessly, the trio moved on to their way, stepping into an elevator that brought them into a dark room. However, Shinji could make outlines.

The lights came on, revealing what appeared to be a gigantic purple robot with a single horn. Whatever it was, it took Shinji's entire attention.

"This is your father's work." Ritsuko started. "The Evan..."

"Evangelion." Shinji cut her off, walking towards the machine. "Not father's work."

"Excuse me?" Ritsuko snapped indignantly, only to soften when she saw the look on the boy's face; one of awe, remembrance, adoration and heartache.

"Mother."

He placed a hand on the giant machine's face, then his forehead. Memories filled his mind; they were blurry and distorted, but he could make a few things out:

 _Walking hand in hand from the pool._

 _The robot in front of him._

 _His mother in a squeaky suit, kissing him on the forehead and telling him she loved him._

 _Then...chaos._

 _A funeral._

 _The commander dropping him off at...that idiot's home._

"It's been a while."

Pulled out of memory lane, Shinji looked up to see Gendo Ikari; his biological father. The most feared man in the world; his eyes covered by orange sunglasses taht always seemed to gleam, an unshaven beard and stoic face.

"You gave up on mother." Was all Shinji said.

While indifferent on the outside, in the inside, the commander of NERV was panicking. In fact, from the corner of his eyes, Shinji could see that Ritsuko and the old man beside his father had also reacted to his words.

' _He wasn't supposed to remember.'_ Gendo thought to himself. Regardless, he ordered:

"Move out."

"How?" Misato asked. "Rei is healing and we have no other pilot..."

"One just arrived." Gendo smirked at his son, who just shot him a blank look.

"Why?"

The question was expected, but the way he said it took many for a spin. No pain, no emotional confusion. It was akin to that of a mercanary almost; asking 'what was in it for (Shinji)?'

"Why don't you pilot?" Shinji asked.

"Then you refuse." Gendo retorted,

"Answer."

"We'll die if you don't." Ritsuko added.

"How much?"

That made everyone turn again.

"Took me away from college prep for this." Shinji retorted. "Risking life too. Need compensation, accommodations."

Fair points, many thought...just as the door opened, revealing a girl on a strecher, bandaged and in pain.

"Rei, get in the Eva. The other pilot..."

"BASTARD!"

Shinji had roared that word, directing his angry glare at his 'father'; This was the girl he had seen outside! On death's door and being used to pressure him into piloting the robot that had destroyed his mother.

Fury filled the young man, his fists clenched and his expression turning into one of pure rage. Tears stung his eyes as another memory filled his mind:

" _Help me...it hurts..." Begged a little girl, no older than seven._

A violent shake shook the room, sending the girl falling off her stretcher. Faster than anyone else, Shinji leapt and caught her, pushing jis arms up to lessen the impact, which he took when he hit the cold floor.

"Shinji, look out!" Misato shouted in worry as the world started getting darker. Looking up, Shinji saw that a beam was falling towards him and the girl. With everything in his form, he pushed himself up and moved to cradle the girl, hoping she'd simply be pushed along the ground as he was crushed.

The pain never came.

Something shattered through the ground and knocked the beam away, animalisic and furious breath filling the room. Said something; a gigantic purple arm.

All fell silent:

The Evangelion had moved on its own...to protect the children.

"...Mother." Shinji teared at the realization. He then stood up, the injured girl still in his arms and looked up to his father.

"What the blonde makes. Unrestricted access to all NERV materials and property. Take or Leave."

Gendo frowned.

"Half and..." He started, only for the older man to rest a hand on his shoulder and give him a look. "...Fine. If you win."

Shinji, the girl still in his arms, turned and walked over to Misato and handed her to her.

"Take care."

"Shinji, I am so sor..." Misato started.

"No time." He cut her off as he walked off, but he shot her a look...and smiled at her.

NGE-WM

"This is highly irregular." Ritsuko complained.

"What's wrong?" Misato asked.

"Shinji wants to have a soundtrack." Aoba, the long haired tech bunny explained.

"Work best with song." Shinji said. "Just press play."

"He's already doing this for us with no training. Humour him." Misato commanded.

"At once, Major." Makoto, teh bespectacled tech bunny, salutted ans he pressed play.

 _ **(AN: Play 'Hero' by 'All Insane Kids')**_

"LAUNCH EVA!" Misato ordered.

Once outside, the robot's arms entered a boxer's pose and it jumped up and down several times. The Angel raced towards the newcomer and swung its arms out. The Eva ducked under and threw a powerful double-uppercut, sending the monster reeling while it bouncing back. Racing to its feet, the angel attacked again and was dodged again, but this time, a barrier came to block the Eva's fist.

The Angel grabbed its opponent's fist, and then the other when it was thrown. The two titans grappled, the robot starting to force the creature's arms before the spear struck it.

"What the hell?" Shinji asked, barely giving the pain in his stomach much tjought. If anything, he simply focused even harder on battle, leaping away.

"That's an AT field and phantom pain." Misato explained.

"The later is part of synchornization." Ritsuko added. "A nessacary evil."

"Why not tell me before?" Shinji asked, more irratated than anything. Before the doctor could reply, he asked: "Any weapons?"

"A knife in your shoulder." Misato noted. "Press the red button."

Seeing there was a bit of distance between him and the Angel, Shinji did just that, revealing that the knife in question was...large but plain.

"Better than nothing." The pilot mused.

"You can also make an AT field of your own." Ritsuko added, the first HELPFUL thing she had offered all day. "Just..."

"Concentrate. Mediate." Shinji snapped, making the Eva enter a new stance as the Angel raced towards him. Before it could strike, an AT field surrounded the Evaand blocked the attack.

"...Where did he learn that?" Ritsuko asked.

"Maybe he meditates?" One of the tech bunnies, Makoto Hyuga, suggested.

"Well, how did he know how to...?"

"Read it in a manga and tried it?" He repeated.

"Focus." Gendo commanded.

Back at the battle, Shinji made the Eva bring the knife forward, only to see it blocked by the AT field. Undeterred, he focused, trying to summon his own and wrap it around the knife...

"No way..."

"Way!" Misato shouted in glee.

Shinji's will became reality and the knife entered the Angel's abdomen, making it scream in pain. The young man then shanked the angel, dragging the blade upwards and manoeuvring it so that the core was peeled out like a mango pit.

For a few minutes, no one said a word.

"It dead?" Shinji asked.

"M-Maya?" Ritsuko asked the lone female bridge bunnie.

"Pattern has gone blue." The girl responded. "...H-he did it."

"WHOHOO!" Misato cheered. "GO SHINJI!"

"Tone down the volume, woman!" The pilot snapped. "And get me out!"

With a nervous chuckle, Misato began the order to bring the boy home.

"This was not in the scenario." Gendo realized. Yui was supposed to awaken and protect their son. Instead; Shinji had done the job he officially was supposed to.

And he had done a great job.

Leaving the bridge without a word, Gendo went to his office and made a simple command to his secretary.

"Get my cousin on the phone. NOW."

Two Minutes later

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE RAN AWAY FIVE YEARS AGO?!" Gendo roared

"Some homeless man took him!" the idiot who had supposed to raise Shinji, and who Gendo had paid a small fortune to use to do so, explained in fearful tears over the phone.

"AND YOU ALLOWED IT!?"

"He knew things! About you! Them! And he threatened to inform the police of...!"

The idiot suddenly stopped, realizing that he was probably digging himself deeper.

"Inform the police of?" Gendo asked.

"...abusing the foster-care system."

"And why is THIS the first time I've heard of this?" Gendo roared.

"He put my son in the hospital when he tried to force Shinji back! Said that if we ever tried, he;d finish the job!"

Sighing, Gendo asked:

"Do you have a name?"

"American man named Kovacs. Walter, I think?"

Gendo then ended the call.

"Have all the funds I paid him put back in my account and inform the proper authorities of his actions. Then get everything and anything even remotely related to this Walter Kovacs in here three hours ago." He commanded Fuyutsuki, the older man who had convinced him to give his son what he asked for.

"Of course sir."

They would be shocked and disappointed in what they'd find.

NGE-WM

 _ **Rorschach's Journal**_

 **Entry 2**

 ** _Just moved in after facing Angel. Supposed to live alone_ _in Geofront_ _, but Katsuragi intervened and had me move in with her._**

"Have a good night, Shinji!" The cheerful woman beamed as she stepped into the shower.

"Thanks."

With a sigh, he continued writing once he was certain she was in.

 ** _Living with Katsuragi bearable but unpleasant. Woman flaunts herself as stated previously. Eats nothing but instant food and beer._ _Lives in small dump. Literally._**

He had taken it upon himself to clean out all the garbage bags from her...their, he realized. Their apartment, the second he stepped in. Living with that kind of stuff with Sensei had been hard enough, he did not need reminders.

 ** _Has p_ _et penguin. Lives in freezer._**

The penguin in question, Penpen, had given him the stink eye the entire time he had been here. Their first meeting, when Shinji had moved to take a bath, probably did not help; as the peguin had been there first and Shinji hadn't bothered to look.

 _ **Last straw. Needed to get out.**_

Creaking open the door slightly, Shinji saw his legal guardian passed out on her bed, a can of beer in her hands and her top starting to fall. With a sigh, he wrapped a blanket around her.

He then spied something interesing: Reports on his behavior.

'Not much of talker. Seems smart. Quiet, like hiding something.'

A chckle escaped his lips. If she only knew...before leaving the room, he threw a note on the papers:

'Hide these better.'

Thanks to parkour training, it took him 10 minutes to reach his destination.

 _ **Alley was deserted but hot. Fresh garbage dump in the face of battle.**_

Looking around for signs of anyone else, Shinji then moved to the side of the dumpster and pressed a secton. Instantly, a purple square that hadn't been their before, decorated with the word 'Vedit' on it, appeared. Tearing it off as if it was a velcro shoe strap, Shinji then opened it, smiling at what he saw.

 _ **My things were where I left them.**_

 _ **Coat. Shoes. Hat. Gloves.**_

He slipped them on, starting with elevator shoes. Then a vest and the gloves, followed by a leather jacket any hard-boiled detective would love. Clutching his hat to his chest, this left only one item left.

 _ **And mask.**_

His most prized possession; a single, all-encompassing mask of white with black liquid injected in between layers, constantly changing shape but never mixing with the white.

 _ **Walter-sensei called it his face. Another disappointment in me on his end.**_

 _ **Old quote: "We all wear masks. But which is which; the cover of your face, or your face?"**_

 _ **Sensei always knew. I still don't.**_

Soon, the mask covered his face, and his vision became blurred with shadows in palce of the colors. However, he was used to this.

 ** _Putting it al_ _l_ _on, I abandoned Shinji Ikari. Became Rorschach._**

 _ **No longer bound by sin or fea**_ _ **r.**_

The fedora hat completed the look.

 _ **Ready for work.**_

He wouldn't have to go far.

"AAAAH!"

"RUN SWEETHEART!"

The now masked teen turned in the direction of the scream, his attention got. It war right around the corner.

"GET BACK HERE!"

 _ **Screams down an alley.**_

Sounds of things falling filled the air, which our hero looked down.

 _ **Woman and child being chased. Mugging? Kidnapping? Attempted rape? Murder?**_

Two men cornered the mother and child, one holding the child to the ground while his accomplice gagged the woman and licked his lips perversely, tossing the other her wallet.

 _ **All above.**_

" _A hum."_

The attackers looked up in confusion, then smirked at the sight of the newcomer,

"What the hell is this? Screw off, old man!"

"Yeah, go get your own!"

 _ **They weren't afraid at first.**_

Under the mask, he smirked.

 ** _G_ _rateful for this._**

He walked forwards, cracking his knuckles and unstiffening his neck.

Annoyed, one of the men threw the boy into a wall and walked over to Rorschach, producing a switch-blade.

"We said, screw...!"

A kick to his groin made him keel over, followed by two elbows to the shoulders. The masked teen kicked the switchblade into his hand and stabbed the man in an arm, then smacked him into a nearby garbage can.

The man's partner dropped his plaything and produced a gun

"Hey!"

With ease from much practice, Rorschach pulled out a gun of his own from within his coat, which revealed a hook. Taking advantage of the man's shock, he fired, the grappling hook piercing the man's stomach and making him scream in pain. The masked man then pressed a button that dragged his victim close, where he was subjected to a slew of punches that broke his nose.

The other criminal, still in pain and dizzy, pulled out his knife and raced towards the masked boy, ready to stab him. But the masked man, after delivering a punch that sent his partner to the ground, puking up blood, simply grabbed the stabbing arm and pulled on it, making bone come out. He then palm-heeled struck the screaming man into a wall and threw a garbage can top onto his mouth, snapping his jaw and knocking him unconscious.

He then turned his attention to the other attacker, who was trying to crawl away. He stepped onto his back and slammed his face into the ground.

" _Scum."_

He then lifted the man up and threw him into the garbage cans. He then stepped onto his groin and lifted him above his head, letting the now crying and bleeding man get a good look at his mask.

 _ **I've forgotten how euphoric it is; the smirks turning to pure and utter fear.**_

"W-who the hell are you?!"

The masked boy brought him to eye level and said a single word:

" _Rorschach."_

He then headbutted the man unconscious and threw him over with his friend. Letting out a humph, he turned his attention to the mother and child.

Seeing they where alright, he simply handed the woman her wallet, tipped his hat and said:

" _Be safe."_

Without so much as a thank you, the woman picked up her son and they raced away, shouting for the police.

 _ **Waited until mother and child were out of earshot before I finished the job.**_

He kicked both thugs' faces bloody, tied them up and taped onto each of their foreheads an inkblot test with the words 'for Justice' at the bottom.

 _ **Sensei would've wanted me to kill them; make sure they never cause pain again. I think this is way crueller.**_

By the night's end, Rorschach had averted two more rapes. ten muggings and five robberies. He also scared three drug dealers back into their holes, and tipped off the police to where they were through fake voices.

As the sun rose over Tokyo-3, Rorschach finished down his entry, enjoying the contrast between seeing his new home at night and in the wee hours of the morning.

 ** _A good first night._ _This city is still a cesspit. But may be a good place to train_ _and find answers._**

He then slipped back into his room, slipping his costume back into its holder, which he placed into the back of his closet just as Misato called him to breakfast.

End of Part 1 of 23

 **Read and Review, would ye kindly?**

 **First new story of the New Year, what do you think?**

 **There are a few Watchmen-Evangelion fics, but nothing quite like this, at least to my knoweldge. As the two greatest deconstruction series of all time, I find this hard to believe.**

 **For those who wanted to see more of the foundation for Shinji and Misato's relationship, not to worry; it will be focused on the next two chapters and never vanish, as I feel it has in my Joker story. I just wanted to get to the meat of the story here, so I skipped the first night at the apartment, which is mostly the same as canon.**

 **Also next chapter, we will soon see why Makoto Hyuga, a VERY under-used character in my opinion, is in top billing here (and no, not just because he is being paired with Misato), along with a very familiar character from the Rebuild series.**

 **Finally, there is a reason Shinji is such a minimal talker. That will also be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **This is an eventual Shinji X Rei story, but I assure you Asuka will still be very important...as will Kaworu.**

 **While fairly comfortable with what I have planned, please feel free to offer suggestions for how else to incorporate things from Watchmen into the story, especially any characters taking up identities. If you have any questions, PM me.**

 **Until my next update, k** **eep warm and safe.**


	2. For the times, They are a Changing

**Chapter 2: For the Times, they are a-changing!**

"Are you trying to bankrupt us?"

SEELE. A secret society that had controlled earth since time in memorial. They were dedicated to bringing humanity together, which is why they gave NERV support; if the angels destroyed earth, their goals could never be accomplished.

Something that the chairman, Keel Lornez, was beginning to second guess.

"The repair to the Eva Unit 001 was minimal, I'll give your son that. But the other one? That the albino girl piloted? The repairs alone for BOTH are the cost of a small nation!"

"And I apologize for that." Gendo lied. "But this is for NERV and your own benefits. Learning from mistake..."

"Do not presume you know what is best for us!" A younger member of the group hissed. "Our ONLY concern is the Human Instrumentality project! The sole reason for our existence!"

"I have not forgotten." Gendo assured the hothead just as another SEELE member raced in, looking terrified.

"HE'S HERE!" The American shouted in fear.

"Calm down." Keel told him. "Who is here? And why...?"

The man threw a copy of the morning paper, silencing all but Gendo.

The single biggest thorn in their side; more persistent then every conspiracy-theorist combined, more unstoppable than a top mercenary band and ruthless than the most hardened business-man...with the rigid inflexibility of a Templar.

Rorschach.

He had come out of nowhere two years ago and had since been a constant source of trouble for the secret society; crippling less than legal industries, shattering syndicates that increased their fortunes and exposing corruption without a care for the consequences. He had mostly stuck to the US and Japan, but never so close for them to actually worry he'd find something that could ruin them forever.

Now that he was in Tokyo-3, this changed things.

"Ikari." Keel demanded. "Put a bounty on him. 500 million dead, 1 billion alive, so that we may learn just how the hell he knows what he knows. We will gladly cover it if we have to, as well as give you half of the budget you're requesting right here and now."

Gendo was intrigued by this offer, which he would accept once he had a better idea on who this man was.

"All this for a masked man?"

"A masked man that cost us a pilot." Keel snapped, letting that answer hang in the image bringing up images of a destroyed campsite. "Details are unclear, but thanks to Rorschach, the Fifth Child was lost and we have been unable to find a suitable replacement. And that wasn't first time he's crippled operations worldwide with his interference. Do you recall the leak of HOW the funds to aid the survivors of Second Impact were decided to be divided up?"

Gendo's eyes widened.

"Yes. That was him."

"How do we know its a man?" Another SEELE member asked, getting glared at. "What? Just pointing it out. It is the 21st century after all."

He went ignored.

"Ikari." Keel sighed. "If you or anyone in NERV, gets rid of this annoyance, consider not only your funding permanent and doubled, but you and your bloodline on easy street for centuries to come."

Gendo smiled and bowed.

"Meantime, we'll consider the other half of your budget requests."

NRE

In the days since his arrival, Shinji Ikari had proven to be something of an enigma to Misato Katsuragi.

The 14 year old spent most of his free waking hours at either the Geofront's library or gym; his knuckles already practically imprinted onto the punching bags. When at the library, of which he was one of the few regulars, he would read nothing but reports on lawsuits and cases where the law had been changed to suit the individual for either better or worse.

If not at either of those locations, Shinji was at their apartment, turning his room into a conspiracy theorist or police profiler's wet dream with pin ups of news clippings on all sorts of topics, some connected with string, others by tape and all seemingly connecting to something that he had simply labelled as 'Injustice.'

"I didn't know that Scout cookies and Shark fin dealings were related." She'd teased once.

"Few ask." Shinji would answer, rubbing the front of his neck and then downing an entire water bottle, but still cringing before returning to his work.

A behaviour Misato took note of; whenever Shinji spoke a certain amount of time or went over three words, he seemed to need to soothe his throat...which, while he napped one day after falling asleep taking notes, she saw had decided to investigate.

She had found hand-prints on his throat. While she was no doctor, she quickly realized what had happened: At some point, Shinji had been strangled to the point his throat was permanently damaged; not crippling or muting, but enough to give further justification to his 'less is more' manner of speaking. She meant to ask him about it at some point, but could never find the right time.

Another odd behaviour she noted was Shinji's refusal to ever bee seen lacking in any clothing. Every time he hit the showers, he'd make sure to cover the cameras or any peep holes, and have a change of clothes with him. With him starting school soon and his Plug-suit soon to be completed, that would have to change, and Misato was unsure how to feel about that.

Finally, there was also the fact that he did not get along with anyone in NERV; calling them nicknames that were often quite cruel or blunt; Maya had been blushing and almost crying for an hour after he called her 'Dyke' for the first time, having somehow found out she had a crush on Ritsuko. Aoba got 'Wannabe', the Sub-director 'Old Coot' and Gendo was addressed as nothing but 'Bastard.'

Misato seemed to be the sole exception, with Shinji addressing her as 'Major.' Well at the moment anyways, one of the tech bunnies was out sick, lucky him.

Then again, Shinji had also attempted to visit the recovering Rei twice, but the second he had seen his father there, he had turned around and left.

Out of everyone however, including his negligent father, he seemed to distrust or even hate Ritsuko, or as he called her Dr. Faker, the most. If the two were in the same room or speaking, the air always became thick with distrust and disgust. Neither ever gave a reason for the hate, but the less they saw each other the better.

The Major recalled such an encounter; Ritsuko had tried to convince Shinji, actually demanded, that he let her examine him and make sure he was healthy. He adamantly refused.

"There are no medical files or information on you for the past five years." She had explained, rather poorly feigning a concern for him.

"No. Not make better. What makes me odd." Shinji had retorted. "Find out about Sensei. Make me a tool Bastard wants."

He rubbed his throat, wishing he had some water on him. He didn't ask for a glass.

"Do you wish to die?" Ritsuko had asked.

"Better than trusting you." Shinji had replied before walking out of the room, flipping her off when she had demanded he return.

The way he said it, it didn't take a genius to figure out that Shinji had been hurt at some point, and something about Ritsuko reminded him of that pain. Was it fair? No, not really, but considering he was the only pilot available with Rei recovering, Asuka's Eva not being ready for another two months...Adding onto the fact he refused to share details on what had happened during the years he vanished, the matter was dropped until the next time he was injured in battle.

At that point, no one would be able to stop Ritsuko from giving him a physical and finding out SOMETHING about him. Misato was dreading that, and was actually hoping that, should it come to that, her friend would find somethong that would make her think twice about how she conducted hersefl around the boy

"You are kinda cold around him, Ritz." Misato had pointed out once.

"We're in a war, Misato." Ritsuko had retorted. "Coodling will do nothing."

"Yeah, but you're a scientist, not a military woman." Misato had replied. "Soliders do need some bits of care...which Shin-chan seems to be sorely lacking in."

Still, things were not too bad; Shinji had no objection to cooking meals and cleaning the apartment on most days and while not much of a talker, he was a good listener. Misato was a little miffed she couldn't tease him about living with an attractive older woman. She had tried, but Shinji it seemed to be having flashbacks to something less than pleasant if the deep breaths and opening and closing of his fists meant anything, so she stopped.

"That's life." He'd say. "Like how sensei and I lived."

And there it would be: While the Sub-director was doing his part, Misato had been ordered to find and figure out anything she could about this 'sensei.' She never got a word out Shinji about him that hadn't been said already.

"Dinner."

She was brought out of her musing when Shinji annoucned he was done preparing dinner. Her mouth began to water; where ever the boy had been for the past 5 years, he had become a chef of, in her mind, Food Network acclaim

"I've said it once, I'll say it again." Misato beamed as she enjoyed teh first few bites of the stir-fry Shinji had made. "You have a talent for cooking, Shin-chan."

"Sensei couldn't cook." Shinji admitted, revealing something about the man he looked up to. "Ate nothing but canned food, raw eggs or sugar cubes. Got sick of it. Taught myself."

He downed his drink and then returned to his meal, before something that had not happened before occurred:

He smiled.

Not a tired or lazy smile. Not a forced smile. An actual, honest to god smile.

"Glad you like." Shinji replied.

And with that smile, Misato's need to hound the boy for more information died. She smiled back and enjoyed the meal, a childish part of her proud that she had gotten to see the stoic boy's form break for just a second.

It was a good night.

NWE

It had been a rough day for the old man

 **Flashback**

 **3 hours ago:**

" _Well?" Gendo asked._

" _There wasn't too much I COULD find on this Walter Kovacs." Fuyutsuki started. "Born 1940 to a mother of ill-repute and disposition."_

 _This immediately got Gendo and Ritsuko's attention. 1940? This man would have to been in his early 70's when he encountered Shinji, if the boy's story was true!_

" _Kovacs' home was one with a slew of troubles before his mother's murder in 1956...which he was glad happened." Fuyutsuki continued. "Considering the reports, can't really say that I'd blame him. Before that however, he was taken to a home in New Jersey; the Lillian Charloton Home for Problem Children to be exact, after an incident where he fought and nearly blinded one of two elder boys."_

 _Gendo was liking this less and less, but urged his former teacher to continue._

" _He was an excellent student; particularly skilled in Literature and Religious studies. He also showcased great skill in gymnastics and boxing. After leaving the home in 1956, he eventually got a job in a garment store which he kept until the 1970's. Another interesting note is that he always used in rather poor or low-rent apartments until that time. He was arrested on Oct. 21, 1985 for suspicion in the murder of one Edgar Jacobi. Then, barley a week or so later, he escaped prison. The last reported sighting of him was from his landlady when he came to his apartment to retrieve some personal items. From there, the trail goes cold."_

" _Until five years ago." Ritsuko added. "When he apparently met Shinji."_

" _...That is another area where things begin to blur." Fuyutsuki explained. "I contacted your cousin Ikari, and when I showed him Kovac's picture...he claimed that it wasn't the man who took Shinji away from them._

" _What?"_

" _Apparently, the Kovacs that blackmailed them into releasing Shinji into his care was an African American man." Fuyutsuki explained. "The one possible connection I could find was a Malcom Long, who was Kovac's psychiatrist the brief time he was in prison...and who died on Nov. 2_ _Nd_ _, 1985."_

 _For a good half hour, no one said a word. Confusion was clear in the room before Gendo dismissed his former sensei and his on-off lover._

 **Flashback end**

Now all that Kozo wanted to do know was enjoy a light meal and hit the hay, forgetting all about the mystery surrounding the son of his former student. Oh, if Yui was around...

Realizing he had forgotten eggs, the former teacher went to his fridge to get them. What happened next would give him nightmares for weeks:

A masked man burst from the fridge the moment he opened the door, pinning him to the wall of his kitchen. The mask...he remembered it from the SEELE meeting: Rorschach!

Fuyutsuki began to worry; the #1 person of SEELE's shit list was in the Geofront! Scracth that, in his personal quaters! How?

" _Sweating."_ Rorschach noted. " _Looks unpleasant. Cool down. Then chat."_

The masked man then tossed the older man into the fridge, grabbing the eggs before they hit the floor and he slammed the door onto the screaming older man. The intruder then cracked an egg and sucked the yolk out before tossing the shell to the ground.

A minute later, he then opened the door.

" _Calm now?"_ The masked man asked, getting a nod. He opened the fridge and let the old man scramble out and shiver.

"Please, just take what you want and leave!" He begged. "I'm just a teacher!"

" _Kozo Fuyutsuki."_ The masked man noted. " _Former professor of metaphysical biology at Kyoto University. Why in NERV?"_

"You tell me!"

Not liking that answer, Rorschach squeezed one of older man's wrists until a 'pop!' sound came.

" _Lie again, lose movement in hand for rest of life."_ Rorschach promised.

"T-two of my students! The commander and his late wife! They brought me on!"

Rorschach then pulled him close, his eyeless visage still peering through the old man's soul as the black in his mask shifted.

" _Why look for Walter Kovacs?"_

The way the name was uttered told Fuyutsuki much: This 'Walter' had some connection to the intruder; a very personal one. So, Walter may have still been alive at least recently...this didn't solve the question of who exactly had picked up Shinji, but he could use this.

"Its the Commander's...!"

" _Letting your student tell you what to do?"_ The masked man then threw him into a chair, then glared at him even more. _"What would real Ikari think if she saw you now?"_

This got the old man's attention. Aside from him, only a few people knew that Gendo's real name was Rokubungi and that he had taken his wife's name. Those people could be counted on one hand.

"How do you...?"

The masked man then produced a shoe-box from his jacket, which he carefully dropped onto the floor and then kicked it towards the old man, who caught it like it was a precious pey.

" _Searched apartment while waiting. Found these."_

The box was filled with pictures of a a young, beautiful woman with short brown hair and a smile that could melt even the iciest of hearts.

"Yui-kun..." The man whimpered, tears in his eyes.

" _Someone important?"_

The older man, tears in his eyes, looked up and said unhesitatingly.

"I loved her."

" _Why not look after her son?"_

Fuyutsuki opened his mouth, but no words came out. He then hung his head in shame, dropping the box as he did so. Rorschach seemed unimpressed, but was getting tired of this interrogation; it wasn't proving nearly as helpful as he'd hoped.

" _...Thanks for eggs. Sorry about mess. Left repair company for fridge."_

He put the shoe-box of pictures on the counter.

" _Give one to the boy and you're off the hook. For now."_

Fuyutsuki just sighed in relief, then cried and fell asleep on the floor.

When he awoke, he'd find something that he just KNEW Rorschach had done to tick Gendo off:

A detailed map of the Geo-front.

NWE

Rorshach wondered the streets of Tokyo-3, his mind a blur and mess, more so that usual. No crime tonight, so he decided to walk all the way home. It gave him time to think. Or at least, it should've.

A light suddenly came over him and he entered a boxing stance, ready for a horde of SWAT to entrap him. Instead, he saw something...

No.

It was.

But it couldn't be!

Ovalur in shape, two glass windows taht looked liek eyes... The Owlship. Right as sensei had described it!

The light then vanished and the ship sped away.

NWE

 _ **Rorshach's journal**_

 _ **Tokyo-3 Case**_

 _ **Entry #3**_

 _ **NERV membership proving to have few pros. Most of data uncovered already known (Some has helped in Cold Cases. See Journal 6 back pages for details). Staff do not inspire confidence.**_

 _ **The Commander is proof of all things Sensei thought most people are: Behind all the evasions, all the self-deception and fear-mongering? A pitiful widower who deludes himself to make others pay for his pain.**_

 _ **Ritsuko Akagi. All interactions leave bad taste in mouth. Standard liberal scientist. Pampered and decadent; living off late mother's success. Fangirl of Veidt with blonde dying hair. Chain smoker and coffee drinker. Whores herself to Commander. Possibly Bisexual? Gives Maya looks. Investigate further.**_

 _ **Maya Ibuki. Seems to be newer than others, but just as indifferent. Closet dyke, clearly lusts for Dr. Faker.**_

 _ **Aoba. Wannabe rock-star. Nothing else worth investigating.**_

 _ **Other Tech-boy not on duty since first battle. Out sick. Major makes note of missing him. Possible lover? Investigate further.**_

 _ **Kozo Fuyutsuki proved less helpful than hoped.. Filled with nostalgia when around him. Sad excuse of a man pines for**_ _ **mother**_ _ **former student. Bystander in all things. Investigate possible back-bone makers.**_

 _ **New Priority: The Nite Owl. Find it and pilot. Connections to Drieburg?**_

NWE

It was the day before Shinji would start attending school. After another several hours of sitting in the Eva unit to see if he could still pilot it, he had hit the showers, once again clogging any peep holes and covering the cameras with his clothes.

He was drying his hair on his way to the break room to wait for Misato when he saw an unfamiliar face in one of the chairs: A taller young man in glasses with black hair. He was reading the latest issue of Shounen and seemed very intrigued/ invested in what he was reading.

"New chapter?" He asked.

The man looked up to see the pilot who had slain an Angel and was apparently more feared than even his father, was looking at the book he was holding with genuine curiosity.

"You read?" The new face asked.

Shinji nodded, then confessed:

"Month or two behind."

The man held up a finger for Shinji to wait before reaching into his bag and pulling out the two previous issues of the magazine.

"I won't spoil anything, but I think you'll be impressed with most...and disappointed in some."

"...Death threats killing originality?" Shinji guessed.

"Pretty much."

Shinji took the magazines and wordlessly asked if he could sit at the table. The man nodded.

"Oh I don't think we ever got introduced." He realized, offering the younger man a hand to shake. "Name's Hyugga. Makoto Hyugga."

Shinji looked at the hand that was offered; unsure of whether or not to accept it. Throwing caution to the wind, he shook it with one of his own.

"Ikari. Shinji Ikari."

"And before you even ask!" Makoto added. "Yes. Yes, I got teased about Naruto a lot."

Shinji actually chuckled at that.

"Sorry to hear."

They then sat down in the break room and read together. Makoto proved correct in his promise, with Shinji actually putting one of the magazines down in tranquil fury.

"I know, I know." Makoto assured the young pilot.

Shinji said nothing, but Makoto handed him the latest issue.

"I'm done with them. You can keep them."

Shinji bowed in gratitude,

"Forgive me if I'm being blunt but...I didn't think you'd be into this stuff." Makoto mentioned as he went to buy a drink from a vending machine. "I mean, you're always looking up law and justice related stuff..."

"Do like Moore, Gailman, Patterson and Ricci." Shinji confessed, drinking some water. "Sensei often had me read comics to work on observation and predicting movements."

He then smiled.

"But characters in comics sometimes better than reality. Gives motivation."

Makoto offered Shinji a drink, which the boy accepted.

"Sad but true." Makoto nodded. "Then again...if they made you stand up to the Commander of all people...I think we should be grateful."

Shinji smiled.

"Thanks."

"Shinji?" a familiar voice rang out.

Misato poked her head into the break room, where she found her ward and the now mostly recovered tech bunnie sipping on sodas and talking geek culture, as she'd have called it.

A smile crossed her face; even the thickest person could see that a fast friendship had born. And a very strong one if the two didn't see her until she coughed twice.

"M-Major!" Makoto stood at attention, a light blush on his face.

"Hey Makoto." Misato smiled. "Glad you're feeling better. And thanks for taking care of Shinji. Sorry I took so long Shin-chan, Ritsuko was..."

She then saw the formerly happy Shinji's eyes harden at the mention of the doctor and backpedalled on her words.

"Well, never mind that! Let's head home and relax!" She quickly said, hoping to quell the wrath brewing in the 14 year old. "And you don't work too hard, Makoto!"

"Yes Major." Makoto promised. "See ya later, Shinji?"

The boy truly smiled again.

"Definitely...Makoto."

Misato's jaw dropped while inside she was torn between squelling at Shinji smiling/ callling someone by their name...and being jealous angry it was Makoto of all people.

NRE

 _ **Rorschach's Journal**_

 _ **Tokyo-3 Case**_

 _ **Entry #4**_

 _ **Made friend in final tech-bunny; Makoto Hyuuga. Seems to be only decent person in NERV: Some military background but also tech savvy. Reads mysteries and manga on breaks. Can point out flaws and holes. Pines for Major. Investigate if Major aware of these feelings. Also pointed out obvious clues about me during first battle; meditation and music to fight to.**_

 _ **Tread lightly but keep open mind; clearly smarter than he looks.**_

That very evening, Shinji was on the roof of his and Misato's apartment complex, reminiscing about how his life had changed since coming here:

He had just gotten a real friend, had a place with a bed to come home too, and despite his previous thoughts, was slowly finding Tokyo-3 a city that he could protect and live in. On that note, there would be no patrol tonight; as elementary as school may be for him after sensei's tutoring, he needed to keep an appearance.

Shinji wondered if Sensei had felt this way about New York.

New York.

He hadn't been there for two years. First chance he got, he had to visit...

He was brought out of his musing and writing by the darkening of the skyand some light swearing.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit! Stupid wind!"

It was a girl his age with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing oval glasses and dressed in a school uniform. In spite of all his training and experience, Shinji was too surprised by this to dodge, and she crashed into him.

"Sorry about that, are you okay?" The girl asked. Before Shinji could respond, a cellphone ranged, which the girl answered. "Yeah. This is Mari. The wind blew me off target. Looks like I landed on an apartment...what? Not my problem, that for the Euro-branch to fix. Just pick me up at the extract."

Quickly stuffing the journal into is pocket, our hero found himself being sniffed by the girl. Yey more unpleasent memories filled his mind...these involving sharks

"You smell good." The girl said, bringing him out of the flashback. "Like LCL. One of my favourite smells in the world."

She then stood up and smiled at him

"But...you never saw me, right?"

Shinji nodded in understanding.

"Thanks NERV-ling." She smiled as she bounded away.

"Shinji."

Once he was certain she was gone, Shinji quickly took out his journal and added:

 _ **PS New secondary priority Investigation.**_

 _ **Mari Makinami Illustrious. The 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **Child, yet has more training than me. Data implies a skill unique to her. Investigate further until First Child recovers.**_

He then made his way back home; inwardly dreading whatever concoction Misato had come up with and praying she had ordered in. Curry in Ramen bowls were something not even sensei would've tolerated, and that was saying something!

NRE

Once she was out of sight, Mari threw her parachute into the garbage, aside from a special flap that she pulled off. Much like Shinji's, the name 'Veidt' was displayed prominatly. Reaching into it, she produced a remote that summoned her form of transport. While waiting, she reached inside and gazed at her most prized possession.

Before she could hold her treasure, her ride appeared; a round ship with two windows that resembled an Owl's eyes. She bounded in and punched in a destination so that she could enjoy the sight of her treasure:

An Owl-themed costume.

 **Read and review, would ye kindly?**

 **Glad people so far like this idea, sorry it too a while, but as you can see; a LOT happens in this chapter. Also, I am working on correcting spelling errors.**

 **Next chapter has Shinji go to school, where he is confronted/reminded about the hardest bits of being a hero; you cannot always save everyone. Then we'll get a look into the enigmatic mind of Rei in a special chapter modelled after Dr. Manhattan's issue in the original Watchmen, and after that, the shippers will get the chapter they're waiting for.**

 **So in response to a few of the reviews:**

 **TripleF: Shinji uses Elevator shoes to make himself look taller when he becomes Rorschach; about the same height as Kaji. As to his thoughts on Tokyo-3, they are admittedly biased based upon his initial thoughts of Misato and the knowledge his deadbeat father is essentially in charge of a city that holds such promise for a Post-Impact world, yet does little or nothing in what he views as helping humanity grow. Still, many thanks for your interest in the story.**

 **Rando: I am indeed adhering to the Graphic Novel(s) over the movie, although a few bits from the film may come up later on. I do plan on keeping them to a minimum.**

 **DragonReaperKing: Thank you! I'll hopefully update 'Tentacle Classroom' within the week.** **Now that this chapter is done, I can free up creative jucies.**

 **Overlord Wangu-Yu: Thank you, much appreciated!**

 **Autistic-Grizzly: Thank you for your interest and thoughts. As stated in the last chapter, if Watchmen is a deconstruction of superheroes, Evangelion is basically a deconstruction of Super Robot anime, with lots of religious and psychological overtones.**


	3. Witch Doctor

**You thought it would be an update...BUT IT ISN'T!**

 **Improperly done Jojo reference aside...** **Happy April Fools day!**

 **The following is a deleted scene,** **a more humorous bit that I just can't find a spot for in this story. Might not even end up being canon in the long run. But i wanted to post something.**

"So, you got a thing for quiet ones, huh?" Misato teased when she saw Shinji was looking at Rei Ayanami with a look that wasn't filled with contempt.

"Cute. Seems familiar." Shinji admitted, groaning when Misato's face became like a giddy school girl.

"Well, what are ya waiting for stud? You did save her life...not gonna lie, we girls do like that a bit...go tell her you like her."

Shinji tensed.

"What."

"Can't say that."

"What, that you like her?"

Shinji nodded.

"Come on..."

She then realzied.

"Oh don't tell me..." 

"Can't! Sensei was..." Shinji struggled; to find the right words. A memory filled his head.

Unknown city Slums 

8 years ago

" _I got teleported into another reality by a naked blue god." Walter Kovacs lectured the boy, who was nursing a black eye from a fight with some muggers. "So don't come crying to me with your problems. Even fi you did do...adequate this time."_

 _He then walked off to rant and rave about the end being near, his sign now half Japanese, half English. He missed Shinji sniffling in happiness at being told e did something right._

Present day

"...You poor boy." Misato mused.

 **See? Kind of funny, bu doesn't really fit anywhere.**

 **Have a good one!**


	4. Hey Teacher! Leave them Kids Alone!

**Chapter 4: Hey Teacher! Leave Them Kids alone!**

School is hell. High school especially.

Those were the first few words that popped into the young man's head when he stepped into his homeroom that day.

During the five years he had been reported as 'missing', Shinji had actually been 'home-schooled' by his master. Due to being homeless for most of that time, this education was made up of reading multiple books at the library, making notes and then rewording the contents to make sure he actually understood what he had crammed into his head. Shinji had carried in his sensei's footsteps in terms of preferences; he had come to enjoy classic literature (both Eastern and Western) and philosophy above almost all. He had tried his hand at science, but unless it was written in one of his mother's papers or publication, he seemed unable to wrap his head around most concepts after grade 9 level science.

Unorthodox, yes. But it had yielded good results for Shinji; instead of a tool that could be manipulated emotionally, he asked questions, had a backbone and most of the time, could not care less about much of what happened around him.

So in all; returning to a classroom setting, where he was going to be borderline ignored and not given any help unless he asked for it and even then was never assured said help, was not a plea sent thought. To say nothing of the fact that, as the new kid, he'd immediately be made the centre of attention.

The boy's only two recourse was that he was not the only new student starting that day: the girl who handed fallen onto him from the sky and sniffed him was also starting today, and that Rei, still with an arm in a sling and bandages on her face, was returning to class as well.

"We have two new students." Their teacher, an older gentleman, droned "Mari…I'm sorry, how do you…"

"Mari Makinami Illustrious. And no worries, just Mari's fine."

"And…Shinji Ikari?"

"Hrmh." Shinji grunted, giving a two fingered salute.

"Any relation to a Gendo Ikari, the commander of NERV?" A bespectacled boy named Kensuke asked, a little too interest clear.

Shinji glared at the one who had asked.

" **NO."**

Everyone in the room made the mental note that bringing up this 'Gendo' pissed Shinji off, and considering the way he carried himself, getting on his bad side was not a smart idea. That is, aside from Mari, who seemed unfazed by Shinji's act and jotted something down in her notebook. Before Shinji could ask about or snatch said notebook away, they were issued seats and sat down

As the day went on, it became clear that the two new students were similar yet different. Both could speak English flawlessly, almost as if it was their first language. However, Shinji constantly had to massage his neck after a certain number of words and his water-bottle needed constant refilling with all the drinking he did.

They were both brilliant, acing the pop quiz the teacher handed out in record time. However, Mari liked attention whereas Shinji avoided it...especially when someone finally asked:

"Are you the pilot of that robot?"

"...Yes." Shinji had sighed, being bombarded with questions before Mari cut in with her own:

"At least one of them."

Throughout all this, a boy in a jock outfit was working up the courage to speak to two of the new students. With a push from Kensuke, he finally walked up

"Okay, who piloted that robot?"

"Me." Shinji confessed, his head slumped as he tried to sleep. Knowing that wouldn't be happening, he stretched and motioned for the roof.

"That was probably classified info he gave away." Kensuke noted.

"Oh please, if NERV was doing its job properly, they'd make sure no one even knew about the angels." Mari sighed.

On the roof, the boy, Toji Suzuhara, revealed his reason for being angry with Shinji:

"My little sister was hurt in the fight you had with that thing! My old man and gramps work at the NERV lab, so I'm looking out for her. I don't mind but...what if she gets disfigured? She'll never be a babe! And whose fault us that?"

"Yours." Shinji said bluntly.

Toji DIDN'T share the thought.

"IT'S YOURS! YOU CAUSED THE RUBBLE THAT PINNED HER DOWN! AND YOU GO AROUND THINKING YOUR HOT SHIT?! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

However it was easier said than done: For 10 minutes, Shinji bobbed and weaved between the punches, his unamused face never changing.

"You done?" Shinji asked. "Care to hear my side…?"

"NO!" Toji growled as he renewed his attack, only for Shinji to keep up.Shinji then decided to humour Toji and stood perfectly still, beckoning him.

Toji's fist made impact with what felt like metal, and shouted as his broken hand was held in a firm grip.

"Shut up and listen." Shinji commanded. "That fight my first time. No training whatsoever. Bastard told me to get in or Rei would be dead. Tried to end fight quickly. Be grateful she's alive."

Toji almost growled in anger before Shinji cut in again.

"Why not blame the angel? Did twice the damage. I know it's dead, you're welcomed for that, by the way, but still… you could piss on its corpse or something."

Toji's anger overwhelmed his common sense. His fist was thrown…but it was still dodged, as Shinji acknowledged the suddenly screeching alarm.

"Pilot Ikari."

Shinji turned to see Rei and Mari had made their way to the roof and were looking like something had something.

"We're being summoned." Rei finished.

"Hrm."

Shinji then followed the two girls.

NRE

Once inside the Geo-front, they made their way to the war-room and saw photos of the new angel.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who thinks that looks like a …" The long haired techie started.

"Aoba you finish that sentence and I'll smash your guitar." Maya snapped.

"And I'll help." Makoto added.

"…I'm going to think it."

"It looks like a guy's you-know-what." Mari sighed.

Shinji breathed in and out, clearly not comfortable with such a sight.

"The Dead sea scrolls call it Shamshel." Misato explained. "It just landed three hours ago and breezed through everything the army threw at it."

"What it can do?" Shinji asked.

"Those little tentacles on it?" Ritsuko pointed. "They conduct enough electricity to power a nation for years on end."

"And the whereabouts on the other Evas?" Mari asked politely. "I'd would like the chance to battle; give NERVling a break and all."

"Units 3 will be transported via airship within a month or two." Ritsuko explained, not even really looking over the reports on humanity's last hope against the angels.

NRE

"Unit 01, Launch!" Misato ordered, sending the purple mecha and its pilot to the surface.

Immediately sensing its opponent, Shamshel swung its tentacles towards the Eva, intending to end this battle quickly. Unit 01 barely dodged and fired off the rifle Shinji had been given, only for the AT field to send the bullets flying.

"Hrm." Shinji grunted, tossing the weapon away and rushing towards Shamshel, ramming it in to the ground and slamming the Eva's elbows into its body.

"Stop moving." Shinji begged, holding in his disgust as an image he had long hoped he buried entered his mind, biting his lip until it bled, the pain and sensation of dripping blood made the image vanish. However, the angel took advantage of this and sent him flying before unleashing its tentacles. Levelling half of the forest and outskirts of the city.

"Shinji, you were hit and are on the batteries!" Misato shouted over the intercom. "You've got four minutes and 53 seconds!"

When Unit 01 returned to the ground, Shinji furrowed his brow, racking his brain for a way to beat his foe, since it was clear bullets would do nothing. Spying some rubble from a building, he reached to throw it...

Only to remember Toji's words.

Shamshel took advantage and whipped Unit 01 silly, out of the city and close to the civilian shelters, How did Shinji know that?

Toji and Kensuke were right outside his Eva, the otaku video-recording the fight while Toji looked about to wet his pants.

"Damn it!"

"What is it, Shinji?" She asked.

"Two civilians. Requesting permission to take them in."

"Denied." Ritsuko cut in. "Your sync-ratio is basic at best, and two unauthorized bodies will make it suffer."

"Shut up, Dyke." Shinji said snidely. "Major?"

"Shinji, you only have a whole minute of power left, and if you…"

"Hold that thought."

Shamshel had leapt forwards and was throwing its tentacles around like crazy. Unit 01 leapt skywards, only for its leg to be ensnared and slammed into the ground. It kicked the angel away before opening its entry plug.

"Get in!" Shinji ordered. "And keep quiet!"

The two were not quiet, complaining about the LC liquid and worrying about cameras. The pilot looked at his battery life; 30 seconds.

Shamshel brought down its full powered tentacles, which Shinji caught...and felt he full force of, making him scream in pain.

Images flashed through Shinji's mind as he worked through the pain

 _Sharp teeth biting onto his shoulder as water filled his lungs, his body sinking deeper and further away from the light._

 _Claws scratching his chest and drawing blood._

 _Bullets going through his arm._

 _Invisible lines slashing into his leg_

 _Whips cracking on his back and face._

 _Meaty fists sending him flying._

"TWENTY SECONDS! RETREAT!"

Retreat.

Retreat?

A word Shinji HATED above all else.

"No." He growled.

"15 seconds!"

"Never retreat!" Shinji roared. "Never Surrender!"

Once again pulling the angel towards him, the Third Child then summoned the Eva's knife and used the mech's mouth to hold it just as the angel made contact. Before it could deploy its AT field, the equivalent of its neck was sliced and Shinji commanded the Eva to RIP out the red core just as power vanished.

Shinji had slain another angel...but at a cost.

NRE

"What do you have to say for yourself?" She asked.

Shinji, his hands now wrapped in cooling bandages to numb the phantom pain, shrugged.

"Killed the damn thing."

"That's practically a moot point." Misato growled. "I'm your commanding officer, Shinji. You need to follow my orders and protocol…"

"Happy to under normal circumstances." Shinji cut her off. "Circumstance not normal: Civilians in danger. Had a plan. No time to explain. 30 seconds. Take 15 to explain and then another for response."

"You put the operation in danger." Misato reminded him, inwardly finding it hard to find anything wrong with his logic. "Those boys are being interrogated by Section Two and their parents? Whoo boy, I feel sorry for those two, even for the jock who attacked you."

This proved someone was watching him after all.

"Did what I had." Shinji said. "Killed that thing and protected civilians. Especially civilians."

Misato rose an eyebrow, wordlessly asking him to elaborate what he meant.

"Little girl hurt last battle. Jock her brother." Shinji explained, noting that this was clearly the first Misato had heard of this. "Again, killed Angel. All you care about."

Misato was shocked by Shinji's answer. It wasn't completely incorrect, she realized, but to her it from an almost 15 year old?

"Is that what you really feel about your life?" She asked, not being prepared for his retort:

"My life immaterial. Justice is all that matters."

"Justice? For who?"

"Every and anyone." Shinji responded. "Second Impact gave humanity second chance. Squandering that chance."

The Major sighed, not being prepared to deal with her charge actually acting like what she had been expecting him to truly be like. "There will be consequences for your actions and that attitude unless you change it."

Misato took a deep breathe and sighed.

"Maybe you're not suited for this."

"Maybe." Shinji replied. "But can't get rid of me."

This made the military freeze in her steps. For a minute, she didn't move.

"Excuse me?" Misato asked.

"Only pilot viable pilot. Results show. Specially with Unit recovering. Unit 03 not done yet. Other guardians in jail. Too old for orphanage. Plus, bad PR."

As much as she hated to admit it, Shinji's points all had a solid basis. Unfortunately, Gendo didn't give a damn PR, so...

"You'll be released in three days." Misato explained. "Commander's orders. If it were up to me, we'd go home. Use the remaining time to think about what you said and did."

"One question." Shinji asked as Misato got ready to leave. "Is this about you caring about me, or about how I'm potentially screwing about your revenge on the angels?"

The major was silent. And turned with a hard look on her face.

Her father had been at ground zero for Second Impact. She had been there as well, having been brought along due to custody in the wake of her parents' rather...less than amicable divorce. Her father, who had barely ever given her a second look, had sacrificed his life to save hers.

Misato knew that it could not have been hard for Shinji to figure that detail out. Simply look into newspapers or online forums late enough and the information was laid for all who bothered to look to see.

She said nothing and left, just as something slid through the door of Shinji's cell: a shoe-box.

"From the Sub-Commander."

Shinji cradled the box as he returned to the cell's bed and opened it gently. Inside where pictures of his mother. Tears streamed down his face in graciousness and he spent the rest of the day soaking in the images.

He'd planned sleep through most of his remaining time in solitary; crying himself into sleep as memories of the woman who had made his life filled his mind. But that evening, he had a visitor:

It was the blue figure from when he had first arrived in Tokyo-3.

Shinji had jumped to his feet, but the next thing he knew, he was outside of the Geo-front, his Viedit industries bag in his hands

"Hrm."

He then suited up and began the long walk back to town. Hours later, an unsuccessful search would begin for him.

NRE

The next day at school, Mari had been looking at Shinji's empty desk.

"Hey, Rei?" She asked. "It is Rei, right?"

The still bandaged girl looked up

"You know when Nervling is coming back?"

"...Nervling?" Rei asked. "Do you mean pilot Ikari?"

"Oh, heh. Yeah. Sorry."

"Not a clue."

This took Mari for a spin.

"Really? Thought the commander would've kept you in the know...seeing as he's your guardian and all."

Rei went back to reading.

"Aren't you even a little concerned?" Mari asked, overhearing some whispers that the other students were glad that the 'weirdo' was gone. "I mean, he IS the best pilot so far."

"That is irrelevant." Rei pointed out. "While Pilot Ikari did slay the last two angels he is not a team player."

' _Neither is the commander, and he didn't even raise his own son._ ' Mari thought. ' _And that's not even touching what I've heard about the Second Child in Germany...'_

"I'm just saying." Mari said. "You're not fully healed yet and my Eva is still undergoing assembly. Be nice to know where the one with results is."

"The Commander has plans for anything. Pilot Ikari will return if and when he is needed."

Mari's smile began to fall.

"Being awful cold to the guy who saved you."

While outwardly not reacting, Rei did pause in her reading and blinked. To someone else, this meant nothing; a slight slip that could be excused by exhaustion or irritation. To Mari, on the other hand...

"Alright, last point and then I'll let you get back to reading." Mari promised. "Yeah, Nervling has an attitude problem. No denying that. But try and see things from his side."

"Again, irrelevant." Rei said. "NERV exists to defeat the angels. Nothing else matters."

While not speaking anything akin to a retort, the bespectacled girl opened up her school bag and laid down a newspaper exert before turning around, giving a sigh...and then grinned. She suddenly leapt into the air and spun towards the back room, where she landed in between Toji, Kensuke and Hikari and pushed the two boys away.

"I'm going to give you three seconds." The glasses wearing girl explained, her eyes shifting to those of a feral beast. "Tell me what you know about Nervling's situation and you get to keep what makes you boys. And class rep? Please keep out. These two idiots DESERVE this for interfering in NERV matters when they wandered onto a battlefield."

Hikari would've stood up to the bespectacled girl and honestly wanted to, but seeing her effortlessly pick up Toji by the chin and keeping him over her head while keeping Kensuke pinned to another wall with a leg? Even she wasn't foolish enough to interfere.

"Three..." Mari began counted, putting pressure on Toji's chin. "Two..."

She then loosened up her free arm and began to prepare a clawed hand.

"One..."

The boys' worry was clear to all as sweat dripped down their forms.

"Zer..."

"I think I saw him wandering towards the library!" Kensuke desperately said.

And with that, Mari leapt back to her seat as if nothing happened.

"Domo Arigato, Mr. Wannabe Roboto!" She smiled, picked up her bag and then wandered out of the school. "And no! I don't care I botched that reference! Also, you ain't NEVER gonna be a pilot, so stop hacking before Commander finds out!"

She then happily skipped out of the school, not listening to any demands she return as Toji and Kensuke gasped for air and rubbed their aching chin and backs.

"...She's so cool!" Kensuke said suddenly.

"She threatened to make us girls!" Toji snapped.

"Worth it!"

"God he has no life." Hikari mused.

Rei simply continued reading, although a question arose in her:

Why does Pilot Makinami care for Pilot Ikari?

She put the newspaper clipping into her bag, making a mental note to examine it later and bring it to the Commander's attention if it was indeed important enough.

If she had read it there and then, things might;ve gone smoother for a lot of people.

NRE

As the library closed up for the day, Shinji Ikari stepped out with a novel's worth of notes on varying subjects and several photocopies of newspaper reports that might've been able to help him close some cases.

The sun was beginning to set, but he had grown restless during those hours at a desk and reading. Ducking into an alley, Shinji felt along a wall in search of something. He knew he'd found it when the concentrate suddenly began to feel like fabric. Pulling it off, he saw his Veidt industries bag with his attire inside.

A few minutes later, Rorschach stood in the Third Evangelion Pilot's place and climbed atop the nearby building. Where should he start today?

Something hit his leg. Glancing down, he saw a poster with his image on it:

 **Wanted Dead or Alive**

 **Rorschach**

 **For international vigilante acts and suspected murder**

 **Reward of 50 Million Dead, 1 Billion alive**

" _Hrm."_ Rorschach mused, then crumbled the poster and started on his way.

"So, you a brooder?"

He looked up to see that the night had started treating him well right away; the Owl-ship materialized behind him and out of one of the windows emerged a face he had never personally seen before, but had ingrained into his memory.

" _Nite Owl."_

The newcomer wore a brown and black cowl modelled after a Great Horn Owl, with a cape resembling wings and yellow googles. Their form was well built, but the masked boy could tell in wasn't as form fitting as the previous two Nite Owls' suits; it was armour or sorts.

What most stood out was that their boots were elevator boots like his shoes...and that their mouth was covered by a black and grey face-mask.

"People would recognize a mouth." Nite Owl said, as if reading Rorschach's mind.

" _Hrm."_ Rorschach mused. _"After reward?"_

"You crazy?" Nite Owl asked with a laugh. "I was going to ask if you'd be interested in a partnership. I've been following your work; that Shark-Fin industry bit? My all time favourite, right after that Gang war you stopped three years back. But my employers..."

" _Employers?_ " Rorschach cut the newcomer off.

"Interpol." Nite Owl explained. "Let me finish! Please. If not for me, than for Walter."

Rorschach stood his ground, but his very aura screamed 'hurry up.'

"Interpol asked me to try and get any information you have on SEELE."

" _Not sharing."_

"I figured you'd say that." Nite Owl mused. "Then why not consider a team up, like our predecessors did back the 20th century?"

" _Work alone." Rorschach_ said. _"Get enough done."_

"Figured you'd say that, too. And you're not wrong. So what if we had a practice run? If you're interested, I know of a trafficking shipment coming in tonight."

The masked boy paused in his steps and turned to his fellow vigilante.

NRE

A half hour later, the Owl-ship was at the docks, hidden behind a building.

"I upgraded a few things." Nite-Owl explained

" _Hmph_." Rorschach grunted, feeling vindicated at one of his initial thoughts of this city being right: where-ever there was a shining city, people desperate for a change would seek to enter through any means. And there were those who would take advantage of that desire.

"Slave traders." Nite Owl explained. "They practically give out phony visas, green cards or whatever and bring legions of folks from all over to where-ever the pockets are biggest. Most of the time, prostitution or cheap labour is the only way those folks are going to live...that's not even counting the sick rich racists. The slavers recently moved their HQ to Tokyo-3 after that first angel was taken down. Biggest and brightest city on earth, giant monsters create jobs aplenty...at least that's what the poor folks believe until its too late."

Rorschach said nothing, pointing to the building across the way.

" _Storage?"_

"And auction house, according to the info."

" _Silent alarm. Already on way."_ Rorschach said.

"Then time for the Screechers to do there thing." Nite-Owl mused, whipping out a remote and pressing a series of buttons. From the Owl-ship came a loud screech that sent many outside clamping their hands over their ears until streams of water came raining down onto them.

"That probably only took out those on the ship and around." Nite Owl mused. "You ready?"

" _How long?"_

"This is my...15th case, give or take." Nite Owl mused.

Rorschach smirked under his mask,

 **(AN: Play 'Painful Auxiliary Transporter 2 remix)**

The masked boy nodded and they crashed the door down, instantly greeted by an assortment of thugs, guarding a couple dozen bound, tired and scared hopeful immigrants.

"Right or left?"

" _No preference."_

Nite Owl rushed towards the goons, who opened fire onto the newcomers.

The rushing hero's cape deflected all the bullets, and the closest thugs were sent flying by a two legged kick.

Rorschach grabbed one of the thugs who tried to launch a sneak attack and felled him with a single punch. One of the others then noticed who the other attacker was.

"Hey! That one has a bounty!"

Instantly, several guards abandoned Nite-Owl in favour of Rorschach.

"Get civilians out." Rorschach demanded, ducking under a sword and delivering a hammer-fist to the stomach of the wielder before chopping at the leg of another thug. One of the stronger attackers picked up a box with the intent to smash the masked hero, but Rorschach whipped out his grappling hook just in time and flung the box back.

Nite Owl meanwhile pulled out a small device and began to cut away the binds of the captive. As some of the less monetary obsessed criminals began to race towards them, the cowled hero threw several smoke bombs and rushed backwards, knocking the attackers out.

BANG!

THUD!

All activity stopped as all turned to see what had caused those sounds: the largest of the thugs, walking out with an unconscious Rorschach in his grip.

Under goggles, Nite-Owl's eyes widened; blood was dripping from Rorschach's forehead,

"Looks like that billion..." The thug started only for the amused grins to turn into looks of shock.

Rorschach's arms then wrapped around the thug's neck and flung him to the ground as a katana wielder rushed at him. The masked boy ducked and delivered two brutal punches that sent his attacker falling back, then threw the blade into another thug. Three more raced towards him, but one was felled by the tossing of a table. The other two continued, one getting kicked and the other slammed into a wall face first.

The leader, broken nose bleeding, raced towards the illegals and pulled a baby from its mother's grasp and pointing his gun to the now screaming infant's head.

Unfortunately, doing so awakened memories in Rorschach.

Unpleasant memories.

Before the man could issue any sort of demand, the masked hero was on him, viciously throwing punches that coated his gloves in blood. But it wasn't the thug whose face he was pummelling, no: With each different punch, he saw a different face:

Gendo, his own father, indifferent to all.

The jock who had blamed him for his sister's condition.

The apathetic Ritsuko.

A red bearded man in shades and perverse eyes hidden by said shades.

And finally; his own unmasked face; the preacher of justice yet who allowed such acts like this and the injuring of an innocent occur.

"RORSCHACH!"

A hand stopped the masked boy's fist.

"He'll die if you hit him one more time." Nite Owl reminded him. "We're heroes, not executioners."

Taking several deep breathes, the masked boy composed himself, tipping his hat to the hostages and then motioning he'd be outside. Before leaving, he showcased a ring of steel inside the rim of his hat, which had saved him from a bullet.

The second he was outside, the Owl-ship came onto their location and Nite Owl made an announcement in several different languages:

"Ladies and gentlemen. The police and Interpol are on their way. Please answer any and all questions truthfully and then, once you're in the clear, report to the Viedt Industries building site for possible employment and residence opportunities. You will be paid back everything you paid these criminals if nothing else."

The two then entered the ship and flew back to downtown Tokyo-3.

" _Fight good."_

"Thanks. I mostly due Krav Maga. You?"

" _Boxing. Whatever's around."_ Rorschach replied, then cringing when he realized something:

Nite Owl was sniffing him.

"Well, what do you know? Nervling and Rorschach are one and the same after all."

The owl themed adventurer removed their helmet, revealing a grinning Mari underneath

"Good thing too. Otherwise this whole thing would've gone very awkwardly..."

" _How?"_ Rorschach asked.

"Aside from your smell?" Mari asked. "Same as you did with Major Katsuragi. Look far and deep enough with the blessings of Interpol and the UR? You're bound to find something. And for your other how...inheritance."

That limited the possibilities as to how she got the equipment, Rorschach mused.

"That, and your personalities are a little too close for coincidence." Mari added. "You might want to try and give Shinji a somewhat different attitude."

" _Hrm."_ Rorschach mused.

"So...what do you say, partners?" Mari asked.

" _Might not be possible."_ Rorschach mused. _"Might get booted out. Didn't make good impression last battle."_

"And you don't trust me, right?" Mari mused. She pressed a button on her remote, bringing 'Archie' right next to the park not too far from where most of the NERV staff not living in the Geo-front lived. "Look, I kind of understand where you're coming from; been on your own, worked out fine, no need to share...and after what I have been able to dig up on your pre-Tokyo-3 life..."

The masked boy clenched his fist, but allowed her to continue.

"I can see why. But...lemme take a guess; you're hating yourself for what happened to Toji's sister."

" _Not my fault he can't take care of her. Weakling blaming me."_

Mari smiled lightly; she could tell that Shinji didn't truly believe that...and she was grateful. She had the feeling her grandparents would've liked this Rorschach; still brutal but having the heart the original had started out with.

"And I agree with you on that; not very manly at all. Still, if nothing else, lemme ask you: How can you make sure justice if you don't care for others?"

Rorschach was left pondering Nite Owl's words as she and the Owl-Ship flew off into the night.

NRE

Returning to Misato's was not pleasant, but luckily, the night before had been.

Shinji had put Rorschach away for the night and was wandering the parks for a bench he could sleep on. However, he was found by a familiar and friendly face; Makoto Hyuuga, who had been on a midnight run and took Shinji in for the night. The two hadn't actually slept; binge-watching a few anime, reading some manga and sipping cocoa.

It had to have been one of the few nights Shinji had truly enjoyed while in Tokyo-3...and then Section Two had come and 'escorted' them to Misato's place.

It had taken considerable restraint to not break these hired thugs when they had become pushy with the only NERV employee he honestly liked, but Shinji managed to do so until he and Makoto walked into Misato's apartment.

"Thanks for looking after him, Hyugga-san." The beautiful woman smiled sweetly and thankfully at the older young man before then turning her attention to the boy she had been placed in charge of caring for. "I'm this close to having you drummed out for insubordination. Have you thought…?"

"Maybe I should be going..." Makoto started, inching backwards before he heard Shinji's reply,

"Staying in Tokyo-3." Shinji said. "Need to slay angels. Only good one after all."

"Not anymore." Misato explained as she handed the young man an envelope. "Inside is a plane ticket and letter that'll take you to the University of your choosing. There's travelling money and pay-cheques for your time at NERV. You're last one will be deposited on your birthday along with a generous severance package; enough money to live comfortably for life. Unit 03 will be transported here within two days. We will no longer have to ask this burden of you. You're free to go Shinji."

The way she said it brought back memories to Shinji; and they were sadly not good ones; the indifference of his aunt and uncle, the shed they built for him just to stay out of their hair, the apathetic teachers that were not his sensei.

And the woman caught onto this when, while his face was stone, Shinji's eyes began to water slightly. Makoto picked up on this as well and reached to comfort his friend, who took in a deep breath, clenched his fists and addressed his resolve.

"Not burden." Shinji said. "Never did this out of permission. Did it out of compulsion."

"A compulsion that'll kill you." Misato reminded him, then looking down at her feet in shame. "And that I and NERV fed you. Is that what you really want? To die before you can accomplish proving or changing anything on that wall of yours?"

"At least I'll die doing something worthwhile."

"I'm trying to help you!"

"No, you're trying to make me weak!" Shinji roared, pulling out the book on his behaviour. The two NERV officials fell silent.

"I was weak before. Never again."

"Shinji, please." Misato said. "Don't make this harder…"

He simply rose a hand and went to his room. 5 minutes later, he was out with a single backpack stuffed to the brim.

"Thought here was different." Shinji said, taking the envelope and tearing it open, handing the largest pay-cheque to Makoto. "Send to pay for Sakura Suzuhara's medical bill"

The boy then walked out the door without looking back until he was almost out of the block. When he was certain Misato couldn't see him, he gave her complex one last look; a sad one. Ducking into an alley, he became Rorschach and would spent the rest of the day and evening venting his anger.

"I know it was your job Major." He said. "And he did disobey orders. But you didn't have to be like that. He's still a teenager."

Her own words to Ritsuko a week earlier flashed through the woman's mind.

Misato did something she hadn't done in a while: she broke down into tears. While unsure if it was the right thing to do, Makoto raced to and embraced her.

"I just wanted to do the best thing for him." She cried. "I didn't want him to get hurt again…"

NRE

"New York. One way." Shinji had asked the teller at the train station the next morning. While still saddened at the events of the last night, he was also looking forward to this.

Soon, he'd be on route back to sensei's home; where he could just vanish and do what he did best.

How can you give justice if you don't care for others?

He paused in his thoughts to ponder that.

Justice was his life. He had vowed to make sure to bring down crime and those who would hurt the innocent no matter where or when. But...he realized he did something his sensei didn't:

He truly thought about and DID care about people beyond saving them once.

Walter had considered it a sweet notion, but a weakness. Sensei had tried to find a balancing act. But to no avail.

"SHINJI, WAIT!"

He was brought out of his thoughts by the above shout and looked over to see Misato and Makoto rushing over to him.

"Makoto? Major?" He asked in shock.

"I'm sorry!" Misato said as she gasped for air.

Shinji handed her a bottle of water and let her down it before motioning her to continue.

"You were right. And...even if the commander does command it...You are right."

"I disobeyed orders." Shinji pointed out.

"And saved lives! Something that until now, NERV never even considered!"

The woman caught her breath, wiped some sweat away and got to her point.

"Shinji...I...I know bad things happened to you before." Misato said. "I know you don't trust easily. I don't blame you. But I promise you...I promise you, right here and now Shinji, that I will NEVER betray your trust again."

Her eyes glistened with tears and a feeling, no, need to comfort her overtook Shinji, who shut his eyes close as he prepared to fight the memories that usually came when someone embraced him.

Only this time, the memories didn't come.

He opened his eyes in realization of this.

The embrace was warm, and two delicate but strong arms wrapped around his shoulders. It wasn't quite like his mother's, but Shinji liked this embrace; it promised him care, protection and attempts at understanding what he was going through.

For a full minute the two hugged, Makoto smiling at the scene.

"Let's go home." Misato smiled

"Right...Misato."

The Major broke into tears yet again, this time from shock and happiness at Shinji calling her by her name. Without thinking, she hugged him again. Shinji hugged her back, gently patting her back.

"Can Makoto join us?" Shinji asked.

A blush crossed the bespectacled Tech-boy's face; he was torn between praising god and Shinji for allowing this to happen and throttling the boy for what he had done.

"Well of course!" Misato beamed. "Least we can do. You okay with that, Makoto?"

Makoto blushed at Misato calling him by his first name and simply nodded.

NRE

When the group got to the apartment door, two faces Shinji was familiar with were waiting for them.

"What do you want?" Makoto asked, irritation in his form clear. Apparently, just before he and Misato had raced to find Shinji, Kensuke and Toji had come to bring Shinji his homework...but had been distracted by a depressed Misato's beauty and almost ignored the idea of helping them find Shinji.

"Whoa, whoa!" Kensuke asked. "Give Toji a chance to explain himself."

The jock walked up to Shinji, not looking at him. All he said was;

"Sorry. Please, hit me as a hard as you can."

"Okay." Shinji shrugged.

"Wait, what?" Toji asked. "No, wait, you're supposed to be reluctant, or say…"

"Toji…." Kensuke smiled.

The jock sighed.

"Just not the face, please?" He begged.

"Don't worry." Shinji smiled, right before he then swung his foot into Toji's 'important place.'

"There. Forgiven." Shinji beamed. "See in school."

The trio of NERV members then walked on into the apartment, where Makoto ended up helping Shinji cook an actually edible dinner.

NRE

The next day at NERV, Shinji walked through the complex as if nothing had happened over the past few days.

"Dykes."

Ritsuko growled as Maya groaned.

"Wannabe."

Aoba sighed and shrugged, seeing as his nickname wasn't nearly as cruel as the others and being willing to take whatever he could.

"...Thank you, old man."

Fuyutsuki smiled weakly. It was better than 'old coot.'

"Bastard."

Gendo didn't react.

He then smiled as he passed the last staff member.

"Makoto."

"Shinji." The bespectacled techie smiled, handing the book a manga.

All eyes fell onto the glasses-wearing tech-bunny, who shrunk into his seat slightly before realizing this gave him a smidgen of power in the company.

"Maybe treat him like a human and you'll get the honour."

"No." Shinji bluntly said, then shooting Misato a look and pointing to Makoto. "Dinner. Tomorrow night. With him. Dress nice. Go out. Don't tease."

He then stepped outside to ready for the Sync test, not being able to enjoy the pure and utter silence his command had created.

"D-did he just...?" Maya asked, not wanting to believe what she had just seen.

"I think he did." Fuyutsuki nodded.

Mistao and Makoto looked at each other, the bespectacled man blushing and turning away. Misato giggled, inwardly actually looking forward to this date.

NRE

A few days later, Toji made his way to the hospital after school as he always did and was surprised to find out that his little sister, Sakura, was giggling

There, in her room, was Shinji, reading her storybooks and having a tea party until he spied her older brother.

"Bye-Bye, Mr. Pilot!" Sakura beamed.

"...Get well soon." Shinji smiled back, then giving Toji a thumbs up.

"...How long was he here?" Toji asked his sister.

"All day since yesterday." The little girl beamed. "He felt really bad about what happened, even though it was his mean daddy's fault. So he's been playing with me and reading me stories. He's almost as good as you, big brother!"

And with that, any hate Toji felt towards Shinji died. He then spent the rest of the day with his sister.

Unknown to all, a reporter had seen the whole thing. The next day, Shinji's face would be on all newspapers in Japan, and some overseas...including Germany, where a certain redhead would look at him with a mix of interest and annoyance, and in New York, where a prominent psychologist who had survived both the attack on New York and Second Impact would frame the article on the wall of his office.

NRE

 _ **Rorschach's Journal**_

 _ **Entry #4**_

 _ **Last few days a mess. Thoughts disorganized as I write. Will rewrite later.**_

 _ **Staying in Tokyo-3.**_

 _ **Nite Owl investigation concluded.**_

 _ **Misato unaware of Makoto's feeling but seems willing to give him shot. Request she keep him safe.**_

 _ **Trust is a complicated thing. That has been a recurring thought these past few days. Still true and uncertain.**_

 _ **But I will give it a try.**_

He then whipped out his grappling hook gun and swung into the night sky, landing onto the Owl-ship. The hatch of the ship opened, and out stepped its pilot, a knowing smile under her mask.

:So, you're sticking around after all."

" _Hrm."_

She extended a hand.

"Partners?"

Rorschach shook the hand.

" _Partners."_

Both smiled under their masks as they descended into the Owl-Ship, where the police Scanner gave them news of a bank robbery.

"Lets go kick some ass."

" _Hrm."_

And off they went, beginning a new, happier time for both of them. The next day, all the papers would recount at least one of their deeds.

End part 3 of 23

To be continued...

 **Read and Review, would ye kindly?**

 **Thus, new Rorschach-Nite Owl partnership starts with a bang as Misato and Makoto begin dating. A longer chapter then I had originally intended, but a lot happened, so...**

 **Next chapter will delve into the mind of the First Child, Rei Ayanami, and her connection to not only NERV, but also Dr. Manhattan himself. The chapter after that is where the ships will start sailing.**

 **Thanks to everyone who had read and reviewed. This story is becoming a fun and challenging favourite of mine and I'm glad readers like it.**

 **Keep safe, read and review**


	5. Neon Watchmen Evangelion Soundtrack

**Extra #2**

 **Neon Watchmen Evangelion Soundtrack**

 **You readers may have noticed that each chapter title is reference to a song that ties into the chapter's theme or story line. In lieu of this, I decided to post the 'soundtrack' of the whole fic while I work on possibly the hardest chapter of this story aside from the finale.**

Hero ( **All** **I** **nsane Kids** )

The Times, they are A-Changing ( **Bob Dylan** )

Hey Teacher! Leave Them Kids Alone aka Another Brick Wall ( **Pink Floyd** )

Complicated ( **Avril Lavigne** )

I'm Still Here ( **John Rzeznik** )

You Say Run ( **Yuki Hayash** i)

God Bless the Broken Road ( **Rascal Flatts** )

Start a Fire ( **Ryan Star** )

Take it Easy ( **The Eagles)**

Can't Get what you Want ( **Joe Jackson** )

Eye of the Tiger ( **Glass Tiger** )

Heroes ( **David Bowie)**

Hall of Fame ( **The Script** )

Hot Child in the City ( **Nick Gilder** )

Beautiful Loser ( **Bob Sega** r)

Merry Go round ( **Suzie Mcneil** )

Holding out for a Hero ( **Bonnie Taylor)**

Precious Love ( **TWICE** )

Have You Ever ( **S Club 7** )

Sweet True Lies ( **B** **east in Black** )

Its Over ( **The Fray** )

A Cruel Angel's Thesis ( **Yoko Takahashi** )

Don't Forget me When I'm Gone ( **Glass Tiger** )

 **Bonus Tracks**

Witch Doctor ( **David Seville** )

Heaven is a Place on Earth ( **Belinda Carlisle** )

Animal I have Become ( **Three Days Grace** )

 **Now, to make it interesting...lets see if anyone can guess what happens in any/each chapter. Anyone who PMs or leaves a review that successfully guesses the events of any chapter will be announced and get to have a scene of their design incorperated into the story.**

 **Keep reading and following, the enxt chapter shall be posted tomorrow or the day after.**

 **Have a great one, would ye kindly?**


End file.
